Le Défi du Fort
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: On leur avait dis que   Takeshi's castle   n'était ni assez physique ni assez intellectuel. On leur avait dit qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas. On leur avait finalement lancé un défi. Ils avaient hésité, s'étaient concertés et puis finalement, avaient cédé.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

- A mon avis, on a fait une connerie ! cria Jin pour couvrir le bruit du vent qui sifflait à leurs oreille tandis que le Zodiac filait à toute allure en projetant des gerbes d'écume.

- Bah il fallait y réfléchir avant ! C'est trop tard ! répliqua Kame sur le même ton, tout en s'efforçant de maintenir sur sa tête la capuche de l'horrible ciré jaune qu'on leur avait passé pour l'occasion.

- Ouais cette fois, on est obligés d'y aller ! renchérit Nakamaru.

- Sinon on aura l'air ridicules ! approuva Tatsuya. Et puis ça peut pas être pire que « Takeshi's castle » !

- Moi je suis sûr qu'on peut le faire ! lança Junnosuke, indéfectible optimiste.

- On a déjà fait pire, je crois ! fit Koki pour soutenir son camarade.

- On arrive ! leur lança alors leur interprète.

A ces mots, tous se turent, levèrent la tête pour regarder devant eux et écarquillèrent les yeux, hallucinés : cet énorme bâtiment ovoïde planté en pleine mer était tout simplement impressionnant et se dire qu'il avait jadis servi de prison, juste flippant.

Après quelques minutes, le hors-bord accosta à un petit quai plein de mousse marine et d'algues et tous y prirent pied en manquant se casser la figure à cause du fort vent et de l'eau qui rendait le quai glissant.

- Attention de ne pas tomber, les prévint l'interprète.

- C'est maintenant qu'il nous sort ça, marmonna Tanaka qui s'était accroché à Junno, lui même maintenu à Maru qui s'accrochait au mur.

En râlant tant et plus, le groupe emboita le pas à leur guide, qui les amena jusqu'à l'animateur du jeu. Puisqu'évidemment, jeu français oblige, l'animateur l'était également. Et il n'était pas seul en plus. Il y avait avec lui deux nains et un drôle de gars avec le crâne rasé l'air encore moins commode que le rappeur des KAT-TUN.

- Mince, Koki, tu passerais pour un ours en peluche à côté de ce type, souffla Taguchi en jetant un coup d'œil à « La Boule ».

- Oi ! Je SUIS un ours en peluche. Me compare pas à ce mec.

L'animateur les fixa avec un air halluciné. Visiblement, on avait oublié de l'informer de l'origine de ses candidats du jour. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, avant de revenir se poser sur l'interprète.

- Ils comprennent le français au moins ?

- Pas un mot, sauf pour lui là, répondit ce dernier en désignant Ueda.

- Ah bah ça va être simple ça encore, râla Olivier Minne.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, ajouta l'homme.

- Et leur noms c'est ?

Le guide se mit donc en devoir de nommer chacun. Lorsqu'il termina, le Français soupira lourdement.

- Je vais jamais m'en souvenir...

- Il va bien falloir. Vous n'allez pas les appeler « hé ! » pendant toute l'émission.

- Ils connaissent le principe au moins ?

- ILS connaissent ce qu'on leur a expliqué, intervint alors Tatsuya en français, un brin agacé qu'on les prenne pour des crétins.

Minne eut le bon sens de paraître embarrassé d'avoir déjà fait une boulette. Surtout qu'il se souvint fort opportunément que ces candidats étaient extrêmement célèbres dans leur pays. Il commençait bien.

- Bon, ben si vous avez déjà été briefés, on va y aller, fit-il histoire de changer de sujet.

- Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? demanda Kame, perdu, en regardant à la fois leur interprète et Ueda.

- Rien de très important pour le moment, répondit ce dernier qui trouvait inutile de répéter ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Il disait juste qu'on allait commencer, expliqua Tatsumi.

Sur ces mots, l'homme au crâne rasé frappa avec force un énorme gong et l'animateur s'éloigna d'un bon pas sur la gauche, faisant comprendre à l'équipe que c'était parti.


	2. Chapter 2 : Les clés partie 1

Une fois devant une porte, Olivier s'arrêta, prit le parchemin que lui tendait l'un des nains et le déchiffra, puis regarda ses troupes et demanda :

- Qui est « Cookie » ?

- C'est « Koki », corrigea Tatsuya. Et c'est lui, ajouta-t-il en désignant son ami.

- « Cookie »... Pourquoi pas « Donut » pendant qu'on y est, grommela l'intéressé quand il eut l'explication.

- C'est vrai qu'à bien y regarder, t'as une tête de cookie, rigola Junno... ce qui n'amusa que lui.

- Allez, entre, fit l'animateur au rappeur.

Une fois la demande traduite, celui-ci s'exécuta et Minne retourna la clepsydre.

- Je dois faire quoi ? Questionna Tanaka en fixant d'un drôle d'air le type déguisé en pirate placé derrière une petite table sur laquelle se trouvaient trois gobelets.

Comme s'il avait compris la question, l'homme lui désigna trois petits cadenas de couleur, puis les gobelets, puis la clé enfermée dans une boite maintenue fermée par ces trois cadenas, avant de faire un signe des mains englobants les récipients.

- Ah ouais ok. Ca roule, comprit Koki.

- Ses fringues elles sont nazes, fit Jin depuis l'extérieur de la cellule, en regardant le costume du « pirate », tandis que celui-ci montrait une clé à Tanaka, la cachait sous un gobelet et mélangeait celui-ci à toute vitesse.

- Mais on s'en fout de ça, Bakanishi, le réprimanda Kazuya.

- Tu peux parler avec l'affreux bandeau que tu portais dans le Queen of Pirates, se moqua le leader.

- Hé, fermez-la deux secondes, qu'on essaye d'aider Koki, intervint Taguchi qui essayait de suivre les déplacements rapides. A gauche ! cria-t-il ensuite à l'intention de son ami.

- Non à droite ! s'opposa Maru.

- T'as mis tes lentilles, papi ? rigola Kame.

Mais dans la cellule, Tanaka, concentré, choisit le gobelet central. Le pirate le souleva, découvrant une première clé.

- Et merde, fit Taguchi.

- Epic fail pour tous les deux, se marra franchement Akanishi.

Récupérant la clé, Koki l'intoduisit dans le premier cadenas et le retira, puis se reconcentra pour retrouver la seconde.

- Au milieu ! l'encouragea à son tour Ueda, qui pensait avoir bien suivi les mouvements.

- A gauche !

- A droite !

- Vous l'aidez pas du tout là, fit remarquer Kazuya.

De son côté, après avoir bien réfléchi, Koki choisit le récipient de droite et trouva la seconde clé.

- Trop fort ! s'exclama Junno, enthousiaste. Bravo !

- Il faut se dépêcher, fit alors remarquer Olivier Minne en jetant un coup d'œil sur le liquide bleu de la clepsydre, qui s'écoulait inexorablement.

- Koki, grouille ! cria alors Yuichi lorsqu'il eut la traduction.

S'emparant vivement de la seconde clé, il ôta le cadenas correspondant et attendit la dernière manipulation. Lorsque celle-ci fut faite, il désigna de nouveau le gobelet de droite sans s'occuper des indications criées de l'extérieur par ses camarades et récupéra la dernière clé, ce qui lui permit d'accéder à la vraie et de sortir juste avant que le temps imparti ne soit écoulé.

- Yeah ! fit-il en faisant le V de la victoire. Mais bordel, les gars, vous êtes vraiment des branquignoles. Pas un qui soit foutu de me donner de vraies indications; Fermez-la si vous savez pas, merde.

- Ouais franchement, Jin, t'es qu'un boulet, lanca Kame.

- Et pourquoi moi ? réagit l'interpelé. Les autres aussi ont soufflé des conneries !

- Ouais mais toi, tu es le Bakanishi. L'ultimate boulet !

- Urusai, la tortue !

- Ah ça pour être un boulet, marmonna Ueda.

Les chamailleries dans une langues incompréhensible, que Tatsumi ne prit pas la peine de traduire, perturbèrent l'animateur, qui se gratta le menton l'air de dire « quelle équipe de bras-cassés... ».

- Heu... on continue, lança-t-il à tout hasard, avant de se diriger vers l'épreuve suivante.

Une fois là, il déplia le parchemin que lui tendait le nain, apparu une fois de plus comme par magie d'on ne savait où et déchiffra le nom.

- Heu... qui est Kazuya ? prononça-t-il avec le U à la française.

- KazOUya, corrigea l'interprète. C'est lui.

- KazUUUya, se marra Jin en regardant l'intéressé.

- La ferme !

La porte de la cellule fut ouverte et Kamenashi propulsé à l'intérieur, puis Minne expliqua :

- Les seaux au plafond sont remplis d'eau. Le but est de verser cette eau dans le cylindre au bout du tapis roulant, en évitant le plus possible d'en renverser. C'est l'eau qui fera monter la clé.

- Je dois faire quoi ? cria Kame en observant le contenu de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Décroche les seaux au dessus de toi tout en marchant sur le tapis ! répondit Tanaka lorsque Tatsumi leur eut traduit le but du jeu. Il faut la verser dans le tube au bout !

Grimpant sur le tapis roulant, le leader calla donc la vitesse de ses pas sur le rythme du tapis mécanique et leva les bras pour décrocher un premier seau, dont il alla verser le contenu.

- C'est bien, Kazu, continue ! l'encouragea Jin, pas rancunier.

C'est alors que le plus jeune du groupe s'aperçut que la vitesse de l'appareil allait en augmentant et il comprit que ce serait beaucoup moins simple qu'il ne l'avait pensé. De fait, lorsqu'il détacha le second récipient tout en accélérant, une partie de l'eau se répandit sur lui et il poussa un petit cri.

- La vache, elle est froide cette putain de flotte ! jura-t-il.

- C'est pas grave, Kame, te déconcentre pas ! cria Maru.

- Facile à dire, c'est pas toi qui vient de prendre une douche !

- On s'en fout, continue !

- Tu râle vachement pour un mec qui a fait un CM à poil sous la douche ! Fit remarquer Akanishi.

- Ta gueule !

En grommelant encore, il alla verser ce qui restait dans le tube et repartit chercher un troisième seau, en manquant se casser la figure sur la corde sciemment tendue en travers du tapis.

- Ah les enfoirés ! jura-t-il, encore plus trempé. Ils sont tordus, putain !

- Pas plus tordus que toi !

- Ah mais Jin, la ferme, t'en as pas marre de le charrier ? s'agaça Tatsuya. Laisse-le se concentrer !

- Putain, j y arriverai jamais si ça continue comme ça ! râla Kame depuis l'intérieur de la cellule, en empoignant un quatrième seau.

- Arrête de parler, tu perd du temps ! le réprimanda Koki, qui venait de regarder la clepsydre. Fais un effort, tu peux y arriver !

- Ouais, fais de ton mieux, sinon tous tes efforts vont tomber à l'eau ! rigola Junno.

Un gros silence s'installa dans les deux pièces, tandis que la clé montait dans le tube.

La voyant proche de la sortie, Kazuya glissa la main à l'intérieur et tira pour l'en sortir de force, alors que les autres lui criaient « sors ! Sors ! ». Il ne restait qu'une poignée de secondes, lorsque le cadet du groupe gagna la sortie. Il était complètement trempé, mais il tenait la clé.

- Veni, vidi, vici ! fit-il en souriant malgré ses cheveux plaqués sur son crâne.

- T'es venu quoi ?

- Taguchi, la ferme ! firent-ils à l'unisson.

- Mou... bouda ce dernier, comme toujours incompris.

- En tout cas, vous avez déjà deux clés, c'est bien, fit Olivier Minne, complètement largué.

Il avait l'impression de subir sa propre émission, de ne plus en être le maître, d'être réduit à un simple rôle de potiche. Même pas décorative en plus.

- Il ne faut pas sous-estimer le pouvoir des Johnny's, fit Jin lorsqu'il eut la traduction.

- Ex Johnny's pour ta part, ne, persifla Kamenashi.

- Je suis TOUJOURS sous le label de la Johnny's Entertaiment, mon chou, rétorqua Akanishi en clignant de l'œil en signe de provocation.

- Retenez-moi, je vais le buter ! explosa Kazuya.

- Si tu y tiens, fais-le après l'émission, ne, fit Koki. Là on joue pour la Croix Rouge Japonaise, donc pas de connerie, ok ?

- Heu... coucou ? Y'a quelqu'un ? tenta l'animateur. Vous êtes toujours avec moi ? On peut continuer ?

Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il avait beau ne rien comprendre de ce qui se disait, il voyait bien que ses candidats s'engueulaient depuis le départ. Et c'était perturbant.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont célèbres chez eux ? S'enquit-il, perplexe.

- Très, répondit Tatsumi.

- On dirait plutôt des mômes mais bon, passons.

- Il a dit quoi ? questionna Junno.

- Rien de passionnant, répondit l'interprète qui ne voulait pas les vexer.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre, car la troisième épreuve se profilait à l'horizon et ils s'y rendirent d'ailleurs tous en courant derrière le français et le nain.

- Jin ? hasarda Olivier en cherchant parmi eux qui était le dénommé.

- C'est moi, déclara celui-ci en s'avançant.

- Allez, Jin ! l'encouragea Tatsuya comme l'animateur ouvrait la porte, puis la refermait sur leur ami.

L'intéressé fixa la pièce pleine de casiers à bouteilles placés en carré, dans lesquels se trouvaient des jarres poussiéreuse. Il comprit sans mal que la clé se trouvait dans l'une d'elles et que le seul moyen de la retrouver était d'y plonger rapidement les mains. Pourtant, en s'approchant, il poussa une exclamation.

- Hé, ya des souris dans celle-là ! fit-il en avisant les petits rongeurs blancs qui remuaient dans une amphore transparente au fond couvert de sciure sur plusieurs centimètres de profondeur.

- C'est pas la petite bête qui va bouffer la grosse ! dit Junno en guise d'encouragement. Elles ont encore plus peur que toi ! Allez !

- Mais c'est dégueu !

- Grouille, Bakanishi ! s'impatienta Kazuya.

- Je suis pas gros ! Ok, j'ai pris un peu de bide à L.A, mais ça se voit quasiment pas ! Se récria le concerné, qui ne blaguait pas avec ça.

- T'es gros par rapport à elles, abruti ! s'agaça Kame.

- Ah...

- Mais qu'il est con... fit le leader en se passant une main sur le visage. Dépêche, débile, on a pas l'année !

- Ca va, ça va, j'y vais !

Sur ces mots, il plongea les mains dans deux jarres différentes... et poussa son célèbre cri perçant de fille.

- Ya un truc chelou là-dedans ! Ca m'a mordu, j'en suis sûr !

- Fais pas ta chochotte et accélère, bon sang ! s'énerva à son tour Tanaka.

- Ya rien dedans !

- T'as même pas essayé ! remarqua Yuichi en le voyant passer aux suivantes bien trop vite pour avoir vraiment cherché dans les précédentes.

- Et après, ça se dit viril, se moqua Ueda.

- Le temps, le temps... fit alors Minne.

Tout le monde, occupé à crier sur leur camarade, avait fini par oublier la clepsydre, dont le contenu était presque entièrement passé de l'autre côté.

- Sors ! Sors ! Jin, sors ! Cria alors Junno.

Mais trop tard. Avant qu'Akanishi n'ait eu le temps de revenir vers la porte, les dernières gouttes du liquide bleu s'écoulèrent et le nain verrouilla la porte.

- Votre camarade est maintenant prisonnier, expliqua l'animateur. Il n'aura qu'un seul moyen de s'en sortir, plus tard, c'est de réussir une épreuve que lui imposera Blanche, la maîtresse du destin. Pour le moment, il va falloir continuer sans lui.

- Et merde... jura Kamenashi lorsque Tatsumi leur eut traduit les paroles du français. Quel con...

- Pour l'épreuve suivante, il faut que... « Yoshi » aille s'équiper.

Le prénom écorché fit exploser de rire toute l'équipe.

- Yoshi ! se marra Taguchi. Petit, vert, ouais c'est tout toi, Maru !

- Oh ça va hein... marmonna l'intéressé, avant de s'adresser à l'animateur et de corriger en détachant chaque syllabe : Yu-i-chi.

Sur ces mots, il emboita le pas au nain qui l'emmenait il ne savait où, tandis que Minne faisait entrer « TatsUya » dans une pièce où une énigme lui serait posée.

Une fois dans la pièce, Ueda sursauta en se retrouvant face à une personne semblant âgée de plusieurs centaines d'années au moins, même s'il savait que c'était impossible.

- Bonjour, mon petit, fit Yann Le Gac de sa fausse voix chevrotante de Père Fouras.

- Heu... bonjour, répondit en français un Tatsuya impressionné.

- Vous êtes prêt à entendre l'énigme ?

- On va dire...

- Alors voici :« Pas très aimé des citadins, Enfants et vieux aiment l'attirer Il peuple pourtant toits et jardins, Des escrocs, il est le jouet ». Qui est-il ?

Tatsumi étant entré avec lui au cas où, l'aîné du groupe le regarda afin d'avoir la traduction en japonais, de façon à être certain de bien avoir compris, puis réfléchit attentivement. Un truc pas aimé par les gens en général, mais par les anciens et les enfants, qui vivait dehors et qui sert aux escrocs...

- Tic tac, le temps passe, mon petit Tatsuya, fit le Père Fouras sans écorcher le prénom. Il me faut une réponse.

- Anooo... Comment ça s'appelle cette bestiole... murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Ah ! Un pigeon ?

Il y eut un court silence, puis la voix chevrotante reprit.

- En effet. Le pigeon n'est pas aimé des citadins à cause de ses déjections, mais les enfants et les personnes pâgées l'apprécient, il vit dehors et c'est ainsi que les escrocs nomment leurs victimes. Bien joué, approuva-t-il en lui tendant la clé.

- Merci, fit Ueda en souriant, tout en s'emparant du précieux sésame.

Il quitta la pièce en l'emportant et suivit le nain qui devait l'amener après du reste du groupe qui, lui, avait été avec Nakamaru. Lorsqu'il les retrouva, il montra triomphalement la clé et s'apperçut alors du drôle de harnachement porté par son cadet, ainsi que de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Non mais vous êtes pas sérieux ! glapit Yuichi, en proie à un sévère vertige. Je peux pas !

- Allez, Maru ! Tu peux le faire ! l'encouragea Kazuya.

- Yada !

- Allez, Maru, saute ! fit Junno. On a besoin de cette clé !

- Yadaaaaa ! fit le concerné en s'accrochant à la rambarde métallique de la rampe comme un désespéré.

- Allez, putain ! Bouge ton cul et va chercher cette foutue clé ! s'exclama Koki.

- Woh, Koki, du calme ! le rembarra Kazuya. Ce qu'il doit faire c'est autre chose que mettre les mains dans des jarres comme Bakanishi, alors zen.

- Hé, vous pourriez pas vous concentrer un tout petit peu sur mon problème là ? intervint Yuichi. Je crève de trouille moi là !

- Plus vite tu auras sauté et plus vite ce sera fini, fit très justement Junno.

- J'vais mouriiiiiir !

- Mais nan...

- Siiiii !

- Maru, saute !

- Saute ! Saute ! Saute ! Saute ! scandèrent-ils tous.

- Je vous ! cria alors Yuichi en sautant.

L'exclamation fit immédiatement suivie d'un long cri de frayeur à la mesure de la hauteur de la chute, mais les mains tremblantes du beat-boxeur se saisirent malgré tout de l'objet tant convoité, sous les applaudissements de ses camarades.

- Ca c'est bien mon Maru ! le félicita Koki à pleine voix.

- Mon ? Releva moqueuselment Kamenashi. T'as oublié de nous dire des trucs, Tanaka ?

- Il a fait le grand saut, que c'est beau, fit Junno en imitant des pleurs.

- Ah vous êtes cons... râla Koki, tout rouge.

- Ca n'a pas été facile, commenta l'animateur, mais il a eu le courage de le faire et, en effet, il mérite ces applaudissements. Pendant qu'on le déséquipe, je vais demander à « JUnoZUkE » de rentrer dans la prochaine salle.

L'intéressé lui-même explosa de rire à l'entente de son prénom si écorché et il eut le plus grand mal à reprendre son souffle, car à chaque fois qu'il regardait le Français, son fou rire repartait de plus belle, à la grande vexation de celui-ci.

- Quoi ? s'agaça Minne.

- Ca se prononce « Junnosuke », expliqua Tatsumi, qui luttait lui-aussi contre le fou rire.

- Junozuke ?

- Aaaaaaah ! Pitiééééé ! Stop sinon... je me... relèverais... pas ! articula Taguchi entre deux éclats de rire qui lui serraient les abdominaux, contractaient ses zygomatiques et lui mettaient les larmes aux yeux.

Le fou rire gagna tout le groupe et, pendant plusieurs minutes, on n'entendit plus que des «ah ah ah ! » et des « oh oh oh ! » sur tous les tons. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Taguchi savait détendre l'atmosphère.

Dépité et vexé, l'animateur croisa les bras, attendant la fin de l'hilarité générale. Franchement, avec une équipe pareille, il y avait de quoi démissionner. Heureusement qu'il était bien payé...

Finalement, Taguchi parvint à se calmer, ce qui fit cesser l'agitation et il se tourna vers le Français, avant de s'incliner pour s'excuser.

- Summimasen.

Éberlué, Olivier Minne cligna des yeux et regarda Tatsumi.

- Heu... il me fait quoi là ?

- Il s'excuse. C'est comme ça que les Japonais s'excusent, expliqua l'interprète.

- Ah... Heu... c'est rien... Dites-lui qu'il se relève, c'est gênant.

Amusé de l'embarras de l'animateur, Tatsumi traduisit son souhait au chanteur, qui se redressa en lui dédiant un petit sourire d'excuse, puis attendit sagement l'explication sur le contenu de son épreuve.

Un peu perturbé, l'animateur essaya de reprendre le cours de sa pauvre émission qui partait en vrille dans tous les sens depuis le départ.

- Alors... heu... pour cette épreuve, vous allez arriver en haut d'une bibliothèque et la clé est de l'autre côté de la pièce, enfermée dans une boite transparente. Le but est de ne surtout pas mettre un pied par terre et de ne rien faire tomber au sol ou vous resterez prisonnier, expliqua-t-il en lui remettant une ventouse.

- Donc je dois monter sur les meubles ? s'informa Junno, redevenu sérieux.

- Allez, en piste !

Grimpant une échelle, le plus grand du groupe passa par une petite trappe et, comme l'avait annoncé le Français, atterit en haut de la bibliothèque mentionnée.

- Tu vois la clé ? cria Maru depuis l'extérieur.

- Nan ! Ah si !

- Fais gaffe, Taguchi ! On a déjà paumé le Bakanishi, va pas te faire prisonnier aussi, ne ! le prévint Kazuya.

- Je gère !

- Gère pas trop non plus, après c'est flippant venant de toi ! le charria Koki.

- Oi !

- C'est la seule fois où on te demandera de ne pas avoir les pieds sur terre, profites-en ! fit Tatsuya.

Se reconcentrant, le « géant » des KAT-TUN s'approcha du bord du meuble sur lequel il était juché, puis descendit une jambe jusqu'à deux petits coffres empilés à une certaine distance. Se retenant au meuble, il se rétablit sur les malles, puis sauta sur le filet vertical qui suivait, se rétablissant dessus par miracle, avant d'aviser une énorme balance en bois.

- T'as le temps, mais dépêche-toi quand même ! lui cria Kame en regardant la clepsydre.

- Marche pas sur les paniers sinon ils vont toucher le sol ! conseilla Koki.

Concentré, le plus grand ne répondit pas et observa l'objet, puis l'échelle horizontale fixée au plafond et, calant le manche de la ventouse dans sa bouche, se lança dans l'avancée. Il arriva ainsi au dessus du pilier central de la balance, sur lequel il prit pied, avant d'accéder à un tabouret, depuis lequel il se jeta dans un hamac, qui tangua dangereusement en le recevant.

- Fais gaffe ! cria Tatsuya, inquiet.

Junno reprit la ventouse qu'il tenait toujours à la bouche, s'allongea de tout son long et tendit le bras pour la poser sur le couvercle en plexiglas. Il pompa trois ou quatre fois avec le boutons situé sur le côté et ôta le dessus de la boite, qu'il posa près de lui dans le hamac, avant de s'emparer de la clé.

- Grouille pour revenir ! commanda Nakamaru, inquiet de voir le liquide bleu arriver aux trois quarts.

Coinçant la clé entre ses dents, Taguchi entreprit de faire le chemin inverse, en s'efforçant d'accélérer. Il parvint à se faufiler dans la trappe quelques instants avant le compte à rebours fatidique et brandit la clé avec un air triomphant.

- C'est bien la première fois que je suis content d'avoir Taguchi dans le groupe, fit remarquer Koki en rigolant.

- Tu l'as déjà dis dans un DAT-TUN5 en 2007 ça, rétorqua Ueda, faisant rire tout le monde.

- Ah merde, rigola Tanaka.


	3. Chapter 3 : Les clés partie 2

- Vous êtes bien partis, puisque vous avez cinq clés, mais il vous en manque encore deux, donc ne faut pas relâcher vos efforts, fit Olivier Minne. On continue.

Sur ces mots, tout le monde se mit à courir en direction du deuxième étage du Fort tandis que Tatsumi traduisait au groupe ce qu'il venait de dire et ils s'immobilisèrent devant une porte. Là, le Français fixa Kamenashi.

- Kazuya, fit-il sans écorcher le prénom cette fois, c'est à vous.

- C'est quoi le but ?

- Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite, répondit Minne, énigmatique, lorsque l'interprète eut fait la traduction de sa question.

Haussant les épaules, Kame entra dans la pièce... et poussa un cri.

- Ah non ! Yada !

- Quoi ? demanda Tanaka, qui n'avait pas encore vu de quoi il s'agissait.

- Mes cheveux ! Ca va pas aller du tout ça !

- Hé oui. Le cultissime combat dans la boue, pour notre jeune ami, commenta l'animateur en rigolant à moitié.

- Ah mais allez, Kame, c'est rien ! La boue c'est bon pour la peau ! l'encouragea Tatsuya.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse !

- On a besoin de la clé ! Allez grouille ! fit Koki.

Avec réticence et des pas de danseuse comme s'il marchait sur des œufs, le leader s'avança dans la pièce... et s'écroula au bout de deux pas, glissant lamentablement sur le sol recouvert de substance visqueuse. Il se releva vert d'argile, faisant mourir ses amis de rire.

- Je vous déteste ! cria-t-il dans une moue dégoûtée.

- Chacun son tour ! se vengea Yuichi, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le saut à l'élastique.

Le cadet se releva péniblement en luttant pour garder un semblant d'équilibre très précaire et avança d'un autre pas, pour se retrouver aussi sec sur les fesses.

- Fais un effort, bordel, sinon on va pas s'en sortir ! l'engueula Koki, agacé que les choses n'avancent pas.

- Mais j'y peux rien moi si ça glisse cette saloperie !

- Regarde, elle rigole la fille que tu dois combattre ! T'es un mec, merde, alors attrape cette putain de clé ! cria encore Tanaka.

- Je fais ce que je peux, alors urusai !

- Bah tu peux peu !

- Sors ! Sors ! fit alors Nakamaru qui regardait la clepsydre.

Alors, en rampant presque pour éviter de retomber, Kazuya rebroussa piteusement chemin vers la porte et sortit de la cellule en manquant une nouvelle fois se casser la figure.

- Rah, mais tu sers à rien ! s'énerva Koki.

- Ta gueule, Tanaka, t'avais qu'à le faire si t'es pas content !

- Hé les gars, on se calme, intervint Junno en se plaçant entre eux.

- Mon brushing est foutu, se désola encore Kame en contemplant ses mèches châtain devenues aussi vertes que le reste de son corps.

- Gonzesse... cracha Koki, qu'il ne fallait pas mettre en colère. Tu pouvait parler de Bakanishi, mais t'es pas mieux. « mon brushing », le singea-t-il.

- Heu... hum... intervint alors l'animateur, on va laisser Kazuya aller prendre une douche et on va se diriger vers la prochaine épreuve. Il nous rejoindra.

Lorsque tous eurent la traduction de ses paroles, ils avancèrent d'une dizaine de mètres sur la gauche pour l'épreuve suivante.

- Cette fois, c'est... (Olivier hésita sur la prononciation du prénom) Tatsuya qui s'y colle.

L'animateur le fit entrer dans la pièce, puis, tandis qu'il découvrait la cellule, expliqua pour ses amis :

- La clé est fixée à un palet qui coulisse sur un rail. Pour la faire avancer vers la sortie, il faut libérer un ou deux palets de l'autre côté et aller les chercher en passant par un étroit cylindre qui tourne sur lui-même et repartir en sens inverse pour les ajouter au rail.

- Tat-chan ! cria alors Maru. La clé est sur un galet ! Tu la vois ?

- Oui !

- Elle est bloquée ! Faut que tu la récupère en ajoutant des galets sur le rail et en les récupérant de l'autre côté du truc qui tourne !

- Ok !

Prenant le premier palet à sa disposition, l'aîné le fit glisser sur le rail, ce qui en libéra un autre de l'autre côté. Il se tourna alors vers le cylindre et se mit à ramper dedans en se cognant. Il parvint finalement au bout avec l'impression désagréable d'être passé dans une machine à laver, alla prendre l'objet et repassa dans le tube en râlant.

- On s'en fout des bleus ! Dépêche ! lança Kamenashi qui les avait finalement rejoint, tout propre.

Ueda s'abstint de répondre pour ne pas être désagréable et alla glisser ce qu'il tenait sur le circuit, faisant tomber un nouveau palet de l'autre côté..

- C'est bien, mais il ne va pas assez vite, fit observer Olivier Minne, et le temps s'écoule.

- Tat-chan ! Accélère ! cria Junno après la traduction de Tatsumi.

- J'aimerais t'y voir ! grogna le plus âgé en repassant dans le tube.

Il récupéra le palet et jeta un regard désespéré à la clé, qui semblait ne pas avancer alors qu'il se démenait pour la faire sortir. Le temps passant trop vite, la clé n'était qu'aux trois quarts du chemin lorsque ses cadets crièrent à Ueda de quitter la pièce, sous peine d'y rester enfermé. Une dernière fois, l'aîné passa donc dans le tube et sortit de la cellule.

- T'as foiré, Tatsu ! râla Kame.

- Ouais ben désolé, hein, se renfrogna l'interpellé.

- C'est bien joli, tout ça, intervint l'animateur, mais le temps passe et vous n'avez toujours que cinq clés. Pendant que Yoshi...

- Yuichi ! corrigea de nouveau le concerné.

- ... que Yoshi va s'équiper (décidément, ce prénom, il n'y arrivait pas), nous allons aller vers la cellule suivante.

- Comment ça m'équiper ? releva finalement Nakamaru qui le sentait mal. M'équiper pour quoi ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit et le reste de l'équipe s'éloigna à la suite du Français, le laissant aux mains du staff.

- Cette épreuve est l'une des plus anciennes du Fort, expliqua Minne lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte. Elle demande beaucoup d'adresse.

- Alors c'est pour Koki.

- Et on me demande d'y envoyer Junnosuke.

- T'auras jamais autant entendu ton prénom complet, rigola Tanaka.

- Iregushi degushi...

- Ouais ouais, c'est bon, on sait, l'interrompit Kazuya en le poussant dans la pièce dont la porte était ouverte, allez file !

L'intérieur de la pièce était occupé par un plan incliné comportant plusieurs prises d'escalade et il repéra aisément la clé, accrochée en haut.

- Facile !

- Méfie-toi ! Il doit y avoir un piège, ça paraît trop simple justement ! le prévint Tatsuya.

- Ouais, souviens-toi qu'ils sont tordus ! renchérit Kamenashi.

- Bah, je verrais bien.

Et sur ces mots, il posa les pieds sur la paroi, avant de redescendre aussi vite qu'il était « monté ».

- Ah merde ! Ca glisse cette saloperie !

- Hé oui, c'est un mur d'escalade savonneux, s'esclaffa Olivier.

- Qu'est ce qu'on t'avais dis, Bakaguchi !

Réfléchissant, le plus grand prit de l'élan et se jeta sur le mur pour tenter d'atteindre la prise située la plus à gauche et de l'agripper. En vain. Acharné, il essaya encore et encore, à différents endroits, tentant plusieurs approches différentes, mais chaque tentative se solda par un échec.

- Laisse tomber ! Sors ! finit par lui crier Koki, qui regardait la clepsydre.

- Nan, j'essaye encore !

- T'as plus le temps ! Sors maintenant ! continua Tanaka.

Ce fut donc un Taguchi essoufflé et mécontent, qui quitta la cellule.

- C'est impossible, ce truc, pesta Junno. Sérieux, y'a combien de personnes qui ont réussi ?

Tatsumi traduisit la question au Français, qui sourit.

- Pour être franc, en vingt ans d'émission, très peu, répondit-il. Même les femmes n'y arrivent pas souvent.

- Alors c'était perdu d'avance ! s'exclama Kamenashi. C'est pas juste !

- Certains réussissent, objecta l'animateur.

- Mouais... fit Koki, peu convaincu.

- En attendant, il vous manque toujours deux clés. Allons encourager Yoshi.

La mention du prénom erroné fit de nouveau rire la troupe, qui en oublia son mécontentement précédent. Un chose était sûre, ils ne laisseraient pas « Cookie » et « Yoshi » oublier cette aventure de si tôt.

Harnaché de jaune vif devant une porte, « Yoshi » commençait sérieusement à avoir peur, soupçonnant une épreuve du même genre que la précédente.

- Cette cellule s'appelle « la corniche extérieure », annonça Minne, rendant réelles les craintes du pauvre Nakamaru.

- « Corniche extérieure » ? Ah non, pas encore ! se récria-t-il.

- T'as plus le choix, « Yoshi », se marra Junno.

Mais la terreur de Maru était telle, qu'il ne releva pas.

- Pourquoi encore moi ? J'ai dis que j'avais le vertige !

- Il faut croire que t'as la tête de l'emploi, fit Tanaka.

- Tu crains rien avec ta coiffure casque, lança alors Taguchi, ce qui, une fois encore, ne fit rire personne.

Contraint d'entrer et de s'exécuter, Yuichi s'approcha de l'ouverture dans la paroi du Fort et de l'homme qui allait l'assurer. Séparé de Tatsumi et ses traductions, il dut s'en remettre à ses notions d'anglais pour comprendre ce que lui disait le professionnel. Les jambes tremblantes, il s'approcha davantage, s'assit dans la « fenêtre » et ne bougea plus.

- Allez, Maru ! l'encouragea Junno qui avait mal pour lui.

- Tu peux le faire ! fit à son tour Koki.

Mais il était pétrifié. L'à pic au dessus de la mer était d'au moins vingt mètres. Il avait réussi une fois par miracle, mais il ne pouvait pas davantage. C'était trop lui demander. Il en avait des sueurs froides. Le temps passait, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas. Vraiment.

- Allez, Maru ! essaya encore de l'encourager Kame. Tu ne crains rien, c'est sécurisé !

- Il n'a pas l'air de pouvoir bouger, fit remarquer l'animateur. Et le temps est presque écoulé...

- Maru, reviens ! Sors, c'est pas grave ! s'exclama Kame.

Mais l'interpellé, qui avait les jambes en coton, était dans l'incapacité de bouger et la clepsydre se vida impitoyablement, provoquant le verrouillage de la cellule.

- Cette fois, l'heure est grave. Non seulement il vous manque deux clés, mais vous avez aussi deux prisonniers, déclara Olivier Minne.

- Merci, on avait remarqué, râla Koki lorsque Tatsumi leur eut traduit les paroles du Français.

- Comment on les récupère ? demanda Kazuya. Pas que le Bakanishi soit d'une grande aide, mais quand même...

- Leur destin au Fort est entre les mains de Blanche, la juge. Mais avant de savoir ce qu'il adviendra d'eux, il reste une épreuve. Pour... (il s'éclaircit la gorge, incertain) Koki ?

- Oh t'as échappé au cookie cette fois, rigola Taguchi.

Tout en charriant le rappeur, le groupe survivant se dirigea en courant vers le premier étage et s'arrêta devant une nouvelle porte.

- Vous allez être accueilli par Luciole. Ecoutez bien ce qu'elle vous dit, fit l'animateur.

- Vachement précise l'explication, constata le concerné, avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

Là, il retint une exclamation de surprise, car la salle était plongée dans le noir à l'exception du sol et du mur opposé, constitués de cases lumineuses et ladite Luciole était une femme bodypaintée de peinture fluorescente rouge, bleue et verte.

- Tu es prêt ? fit une voix cybernétique féminine. Je vais te guider.

Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, ils s'affichèrent sur le mur.

- Anooo... c'est écrit quoi ?

- Faut que tu suive ce qu'elle va t'expliquer ! traduisit Tatsuya, attentif.

- Regarde, reprit Luciole. Sur le sol, des blocs lumineux défilent avec des espaces entre eux. Tu ne dois jamais toucher ces blocs.

- Quoi ?

- Faut que tu sautille pour éviter les blocs lumineux qui défilent au sol ! expliqua à nouveau Ueda.

Tanaka n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car Luciole disparut et les cases se mirent à défiler sous ses pieds. Le rappeur se mit donc à sauter dans tous les sens.

- Attention, les cases sont très sensibles, prévint Minne. Il suffit de les effleurer trois fois et c'est fini.

- Fais gaffe à pas du tout les toucher ou t'es prisonnier ! le prévint Kame lorsqu'il eut compris les paroles de l'animateur.

- Ok ! fit Tanaka en continuant à sautiller.

Au moment où il le disait, un avertisseur retentit, signe qu'il avait touché.

- Merde ! jura-t-il. C'est sensible cette saloperie !

Les bonds de cabri reprirent jusqu'à un second avertisseur.

- Koki, reviens, c'est trop risqué ! cria Junno, qui avait aussi les yeux sur la clepsydre.

- Ah putain ! ragea le rappeur en rebroussant chemin pour quitter la salle interactive.

- Sans être alarmiste, fit alors Minne, c'était la dernière épreuve et vous n'avez pas récupéré de clé. Il va falloir faire deux sacrifices, en espérant récupérer tout le monde.

- Des sacrifices ? Heu... attendez là... fit Kame, pas rassuré, lorsqu'il eut la traduction de Tatsumi.

- Allons à la salle du jugement.

Et tous se mirent à courir en direction du second étage.

PENDANT CE TEMPS, DANS LES GEOLES...

- Ecoutez la complaiiiiinte du pauvre prisonieeeeer... chantait Jin, mal à l'aise dans l'étroite geôle à barreaux.

Il regarda La Boule qui lui tournait le dos, bras croisés et statique, puis essaya encore pour la dixième fois au moins depuis qu'il avait été emmené là.

- J'veux sortir ! J'veux sortir ! J'veux sortiiiiir ! Hé ! Pssst ! Ici ! Youhou ! Monsieur crâne rasé ! Là ! Je suis là ! Hé oh ! Hep ! Houp ! Tu m'entend ? Je veux sortir ! Exit ! Dehors ! Outside ! Allez quoi, sois sympa ! Tu comprend l'anglais ? English, yes ? Yo oh ! Je veux sortiiiiiiir !

Mais La Boule était depuis vingt ans sourd aux suppliques, aux interpellations diverses et même aux tentatives de corruption. Il devait garder les prisonniers sans dire un mot, il gardait les prisonniers sans dire un mot et c'était tout. Il ne bougea donc pas et fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Du reste, il n'avait pas compris un seul mot, même s'il aurait voulu scotcher la bouche de ce bavard.

Constatant que rien n'avait d'effet sur son geôlier, Akanishi soupira profondément.

- Je m'ennuiiiiiiiie...

En plus, il ne pouvait même pas s'asseoir vu l'étroitesse de la cage, il était forcé de rester debout pendant il ne savait combien de temps. Un long moment plus tard, il avait entamé un répertoire de chansons plus déprimantes les unes que les autres, lorsque La Boule, qui s'était absenté, entra de nouveau en tirant par le bras un Nakamaru qui faisait triste mine.

- Merde, toi aussi t'es prisonnier, lança-t-il à son ami.

- Finement observé, rétorqua Yuichi en entrant dans la seconde cellule.

- Où est ce que tu t'es planté ?

- Je ne me suis pas planté. Pas vraiment.

- Bah alors il s'est passé quoi ?

- Vertige... marmonna Maru.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai eu le vertige !

- Ah ouais, j'avais zappé que t'avais vraiment la phobie du vide.

- Et tout le monde s'en contrefous apparemment.

- Et les autres, ils font quoi ? éluda Akanishi comme pour lui donner raison.

- Aucune idée. J'espère qu'on pourra sortir d'ici.

- En tout cas, je me sentais seul avec Monsieur-Boule-de-Billard qui dit pas un mot.

- Il m'a fait mal en plus, ce con.

- Maru, j'ai un problème...

- Quoi ? demanda l'interpellé qui craignait une connerie.

J'ai envie de pisser.

Bingo.

- …

- Nan mais sérieusement !

- Et sérieusement, tu veux que j'y fasse quoi ? s'agaça Yuichi.

- Bah je sais pas.

- Je suis pas Dieu, ne.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant qui se vantait, en 2007, d'être capable de faire de la mousse comme un Dieu avec son savon pour le visage ?

- … Tu te souviens de ça, toi ?

- Bah faut dire que c'était tellement ridicule...

- Oi !

- Bah écoute, c'est vrai, soyons lucides. Entre toi et Taguchi avec sa collection de pièces de 500 yens, on a un peu halluciné.

- … Et le rapport avec la conversation ? demanda Nakamaru, vexé.

- …... Je sais plus.

- … Sois gentil, Jin, ne me parle plus si c'est pour sortir ce genre de connerie, fit le plus âgé des deux, qui avait envie de dire « no comment ».

- Rabat-joie.

- Mais oui. On lui dira.

DEVANT LA SALLE DU JUGEMENT

- Il faut maintenant décider qui vous sacrifiez pour obtenir les deux clés qui vous manquent, expliqua Olivier Minne une fois devant la porte.

Les regards des quatre survivants se croisèrent dès qu'ils eurent la traduction des paroles de l'animateur et Tatsuya se porta volontaire, imité par Junno.

- Si vous ne réussissez pas l'épreuve de Blanche, vous irez en prison et y resterez jusqu'à la fin de l'aventure, les prévint le Français.

Les deux sacrifiés hochèrent la tête et un minuscule sas s'ouvrit dans le mur.

- Heu... j'ai un doute sur ma faculté à entrer là-dedans, fit remarquer Taguchi.

- Ce serait con que tu reste coincé, dit Koki. Je vais y aller plutôt.

- Désolé.

- T'excuse pas, baka.

Le rappeur se glissa donc dans le sas, qui se referma, libérant la clé à l'extérieur et il se retrouva dans une pièce immaculée. Devant lui, une femme vêtue d'une cape blanche, le visage à moitié dissimulé par une capuche, mais dont il pouvait apercevoir le côté droit à l'œil joliment entouré d'arabesques argentées.

- Bienvenue, Koki, fit-elle en japonais d'une voix légèrement trop grave pour une femme.

L'emploi de sa langue fit sursauter l'interpelé, qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Restez derrière la barre, je vous prie.

N'osant rien dire devant ce personnage charismatique, Tanaka s'exécuta et attendit la suite.

- Je vais vous soumettre une épreuve, reprit Blanche dans la même langue sans le quitter des yeux bien qu'elle arpente la pièce. Si vous la réussissez, vous pourrez rejoindre vos camarades, sinon, La Boule vous conduira en prison où vous resterez jusqu'à la fin. Êtes-vous prêt ?

- Je crois.

- Alors à vous. Les trois niveaux. Le but est de faire rouler une balle sur trois niveaux et de la faire tomber dans le trou à l'extrémité. Vous avez trois essais.

- Ok.

- Premier essai.

Concentré, Tanaka prit une balle bleue dans le demi cylindre transparent placé à sa gauche et la posa devant lui. Cherchant à bien viser, il ferma un œil, se pencha à droite, puis à gauche, au niveau du parcours sans quitter le trou des yeux et donna une poussée au projectile circulaire. Malheureusement, il ne dosa pas correctement sa force et la boule dépassa le trou sans y tomber.

- Manqué, fit Blanche. Second essai.

Sans perdre sa concentration, il visa de nouveau soigneusement, puis lança une autre fois. Cette fois, la balle tomba dans le trou et Blanche déclara :

- Le Fort a rendu son jugement. Vous êtes libre.

Reconnaissant, Koki s'inclina, puis repassa dans le sas et rejoignit les autres, qui n'avaient rien pu voir, la salle du jugement étant dépourvue d'ouverture.

- Yes ! s'exclama Kame en lui claquant dans les mains.

- T'es le meilleur ! fit Junno.

- A toi, Tat-chan ! Fais aussi bien, hein !

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit celui-ci en prenant place dans le sas, qui se referma, libérant la septième et dernière clé à l'extérieur.

A son tour, il émergea dans la pièce et Blanche lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Bienvenue, Tatsuya, lui dit-elle en français, sachant qu'il comprenait cette langue.

- Merci, fit l'interpellé, lui aussi impressionné,dans la même langue.

- Je vais vous soumettre une épreuve, répéta Blanche pour la seconde fois. Si vous la réussissez, vous pourrez rejoindre vos camarades, sinon, La Boule vous conduira en prison où vous resterez jusqu'à la fin. Êtes-vous prêt ?

- Oui.

- Votre épreuve est La Perche. Le but est de faire passer à travers trois triangles une balle posée au bout d'une perche et de la déposer dans le bassin circulaire situé au bout du parcours. Vous avez trois essais.

- Très bien.

- Premier essai.

Lui aussi concentré, l'aîné du groupe empoigna la fameuse perche, déposa à son extrémité triangulaire une des balles placées près de lui et plaça sa seconde main sur le manche. Avec lenteur, il se plaça, puis monta la perche à la hauteur approximative du milieu de l'enfilade de triangles et l'y avança doucement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir la tremblote, d'autant que, étant donné la petitesse du socle de la balle, celle-ci était en équilibre très précaire et tanguait au plus infime mouvement. Ueda fit avancer le morceau de métal presque centimètre par centimètre, passant ainsi le premier, puis le second triangle en retenant presque son souffle, bénissant intérieurement ses entraînement de boxe d'avoir renforcé les muscles de ses bras car, au bout d'un moment, la perche métallique pesait son poids. Heureusement que l'épreuve n'avait pas échu à Kamenashi. Après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, la balle passa le dernier triangle et tomba dans son réceptacle final. Soulagé, il posa l'instrument et se tourna vers Blanche.

- Le Fort a rendu son jugement, dit-elle. Vous êtes libre.

- Merci, fit-il avant de reprendre place dans le sas pour ressortir.

- Yeah ! s'exclama Koki lorsqu'il le vit ressortir.

- Les choses s'arrangent, fit Olivier Minne. Nous avons récupéré les deux dernières clés et les deux sacrifiés. Reste à savoir si vos deux prisonniers vous seront rendus ou non. Leur destin est entre les mains de Blanche.

- Très sympa, d'ailleurs, cette Blanche, commenta Tanaka lorsqu'il eut la traduction. Impressionnante, mais sympa.

DANS LES GEOLES...

La Boule déverrouilla la cellule de Jin, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Hasta la vista, Maru ! fit-il joyeusement.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, lui conseilla ce dernier. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils nous fassent sortir comme ça sans contrepartie. C'est quand même un jeu et on s'est plantés.

- Mais non, tu te prend la tête pour rien. Ils ont du penser qu'on avait été assez punis voilà tout.

- Tu verras ce que je te dis, prophétisa Yuichi tandis que le gardien des prisonniers emmenait Akanishi.

Il tira celui-ci par le bras dans les coulisses du Fort pendant quelques minutes, puis le poussa littéralement dans la salle du jugement.

- Oi ! Doucement, espèce de brute ! Tu sais qui je suis ? fit-il en foudroyant du regard la porte qui s'était déjà refermée.

- Bienvenue, Jin, fit alors la voix de Blanche dans son dos.

Ne s'attendant pas à entendre une voix féminine dans cet endroit, le concerné sursauta et se retourna. Il la dévisagea et son naturel charmeur qui faisait tant kyater les fans, refit surface, un sourire enjôleur étirant ses lèvres.

- Hum, hello belle gosse, la salua-t-il. Qui es-tu donc ?

- Je suis Blanche, la Juge du Fort, répondit-elle en japonais.

Le sourire provocant disparut.

Juge ? Merde, Maru avait raison...

- Vous avez failli. Vous êtes donc ici pour être jugé. Réussissez et vous rejoindrez vos amis. Échouez et vous retournerez en prison jusqu'à la fin de l'aventure.

- Ah non ! Les autres se marreraient jusqu'à la fin des temps ! protesta Jin sans relever la langue dans laquelle elle s'adressait à lui.

- Il ne tient qu'à vous que ce ne soit pas le cas, rétorqua Blanche.

Elle désigna un parcours sur trois niveau et répéta les consignes qu'elle avait déjà énoncées à Koki.

Retrouvant son sérieux, il s'empara d'une des balles, la posa au milieu et la poussa doucement dans la ligne. Très doucement. Trop doucement. Elle chuta.

- Manqué, fit Blanche avec calme. Second essai.

- Fuck... jura Akanishi en prenant une seconde boule.

De nouveau, il la plaça dans l'alignement et donna une poussée. Trop fort cette fois. Le projectile dépassa l'objectif et tomba.

- Dernier essai, énonça la Juge.

- Je sais, je sais, me met pas la pression, râla-t-il, agacé.

Visant soigneusement, il tenta alors, pour sa dernière chance, de doser l'élan qu'il allait donner à la boule et fit glisser celle-ci. Avec appréhension, il la regarda dévaler le premier, puis le second palier, se rapprocher de l'objectif et il eut même l'impression qu'il y avait un ralentis. De la tête, il suivit la balle lorsqu'elle tourna autour du cercle comme un ballon de basket sur le panier. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois... et poussa un cri de désespoir lorsqu'elle tomba à son tour en dehors du parcours.

- Le Fort a rendu son jugement. Jin, La Boule va vous reconduire en prison où vous allez rester.

- Nooooooooooooooooon ! fit-il en tombant à genoux, les mains sur la tête. Pitié ! Les rat vont me bouffer ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! J'ai une carrière, une femme, des enf... ah nan, pas ça. Pitiééééééééé !

Il se releva finalement, puis s'approcha de Blanche pour tenter de l'enlacer.

- Allez, honey, on peut sûrement s'arranger, right ? fit-il de son ton le plus charmeur en repoussant sensuellement une mèche de cheveux vers l'arrière, ce qui ne collait carrément pas avec son attitude des secondes précédentes.

- La Boule, emmenez Jin, fit la jeune femme, insensible.

C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler THE râteau of THE siècle et il s'en rendit tout à fait compte à la façon dont il se laissa docilement emmener par le gardien des prisonniers du Fort.

- Je vais finir dinnnnnnnnnnnngue ! gémit-il pendant tout le chemin.

Il fut rapidement reconduis à sa touuuute petite cage, tandis que Yuichi en sortait.

- Merde, tu t'es planté, constata-t-il. Désolé.

- J'vais finir fouuuuuuuuuu !

- Mais non. Tu vas juste passer un moment de plus là-dedans, pas de quoi hurler à la lune non plus.

- Mais siiiiiiiii ! En plus y'a des souris, j'en ai vu passer une !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre davantage, car son aîné disparut en compagnie de La Boule et il resta seul.

A son tour, Nakamaru fut conduit devant Blanche et il s'inclina.

- Bienvenue, Yuichi, lui dit Blanche lorsque La Boule l'eut fait entrer dans la salle du jugement avec sa « délicatesse » coutumière.

- Heuuuu... merci, fit Nakamaru qui ignorait qui elle était.

- Je suis Blanche, la juge du Fort et vous êtes ici pour déterminer si vous pouvez reprendre l'aventure ou si, comme votre ami, elle se termine dans les geôles. Je vais vous soumettre une épreuve. A vous de la réussir.

- d'accord.

- La perche. Il faut faire passer une balle posée au bout d'une perche à travers trois triangles pour la déposer dans le récipient situé au bout. Vous avez trois essais. A vous.

Il hocha la tête pour prouver qu'il avait compris, puis s'empara de la barre métallique et d'une balle qu'il posa à son extrémité. Empoignant ensuite la perche à deux mains, ce fut presque sans respirer, qu'il la passa lentement à travers le premier triangle. L'exercice était périlleux, car le socle sur lequel était posée la balle colorée était minuscule et, de ce fait, pouvait basculer au moins geste ou tremblement incontrôlé.

Il passa le premier obstacle, mais étant donné sa lenteur, la hampe de fer commençait à peser et la boule tomba.

- Manqué, asséna Blanche, impitoyable. Deuxième essai.

La seconde tentative fut elle aussi un échec et Maru dut mobiliser toute sa force et sa volonté, pour se sortir du dernier.

- Yuichi, le Fort a rendu son jugement. Vous êtes libre, déclara Blanche.

Il la salua en s'inclinant, puis emprunta le sas et émergea parmi ses compagnons.

- Yeah ! S'exclama Koki.

- Attend... et Jin, il est où ? demanda Junno.

- En prison pour le reste du jeu. Il a planté son rattrapage.

- Oh le con ! Jura Kamenashi. Mais quel con, ce con !

- Je crois qu'on a compris, hein.

- Messieurs, intervint alors Olivier Minne, vous avez désormais les sept clés nécessaires à l'ouverture de la salle du trésor, mais il vous faut maintenant récolter les indices qui serviront à trouver le mot code débloquant les Puits aux Boyards.

Il fit une pause attendant que Tatsumi traduise ses propos, puis reprit en se mettant à courir.

- Allons-y !

- Encore de la course ? Sérieux, y'en a marre ! ronchonna Tanaka en suivant quand même.

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LES GEOLES...

S'ennuyant (déjà) à mourir, Akanishi s'était mis à chanter absolument n'importe quoi, très fort et très faux, cassant les oreilles du pauvre La Boule, condamné à l'entendre pour encore une bonne quarantaine de minutes au moins et lui donnant des envies de meurtre.

- Quand te reverraiiiiiiiis-jeuuuuuuuuu, pays merveilleuuuuuuuux ?

Où ceux qui s'aimeuuuuuuuuunt, vivent à deuuuuuuuuuuux ! (1)

Il fit une pause, le temps de chercher autre chose, puis brailla :

- Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua,

Tirelipimpon avec la tête avec les bras,

Tirelipiùmpon un coup en l'air un coup en baaaaas,

Touche mes castagnettes moi je touche à tes ananas ! (2)

(1) Michel Blanc « Quand te reverrais-je » - 1979

(2) Carlos « Tirelipimpon » - 1989


	4. Chapter 4 : Les indices

- Je vais appeler en premier... Junnosuke, dit l'animateur une fois que le groupe fut réuni devant la porte.

- J'aurais jamais autant entendu mon prénom complet, maugréa l'interpellé pour la seconde fois. Mal prononcé en plus.

- Râle pas, t'as pas eu droit à "Cookie", toi, lui fit remarquer Tanaka.

- Ni à "Yoshi", renchérit Nakamaru qui avait une musique de SuperMario dans la tête depuis la bourde du français et n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser.

- Ecoutez bien, intervint alors Minne pour attirer leur attention.

Ayant compris que les choses se corsaient, le groupe cessa sa discussion qui ne menait à rien et reporta son attention sur Olivier.

- Dans cette pièce, le plafond descend et un certain nombre de clés y sont accrochées. Au sol, il y a un coffre avec trois serrures. Le but est de trouver le plus vite possible les clés correspondantes, avant que l'indice contenu dans le coffre s'autodétruise ou que la sortie soit inaccessible.

Après la traduction de tatsumi, il y eut un silence pendant lequel, une fois encore, chacun jaugea le mètre quatre-ving-deux de Taguchi et ils pouffèrent.

- Te cogne pas la tête au plafond, hein, se marra Koki.

- Faudrait pas que tu perdre plus de neurones, renchérit Kame.

- Déjà que t'en as pas beaucoup, conclut Yuichi.

En leur tirant la langue, le plus grand des KAT-TUN entra dans la cellule et, aussitôt, un agaçant "tic-tic-tic" se fit entendre, tandis que le plafond commençait à s'affaisser lentement.

- Perds pas de temps ! lui cria Maru.

Junno hocha la tête et se mit à décrocher les clés accessibles près de lui, dévissant le mousqueton qui en maintenant d'autres, avant de s'accroupir près du coffre pour les essayer une par une dans chaque serrure. malheureusement, même quand, par miracle, l'une s'y adaptait, elle ne tournait pas.

- Y'en a aucune qui va ! cria-t-il pour couvrir le boucan créé par les éléments du décors qui tombaient bruyemment autour de lui et le faisaient sursauter toutes les deux secondes.

- Pas grave ! Prends-en d'autres plus loin ! hurla Kazuya pour se faire entendre.

- Et accélère ! fit à son tour Tatsuya qui regardait la clepsydre dans laquelle s'écoulait un liquide rouge.

Le dos courbé, Taguchi se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers un secteur où des clés étaient encore suspendues et s'en constitua un stock à tester, sous les yeux inquiets de ses camarades restés à l'extérieur. Il les essaya une à une le plus vite possible dans chacune des serrures et commençait à désespérer, lorsqu'un cliquetis émana de la troisième, annonçant son déblocage.

- Qu'il la laisse dedans, conseilla Minne, qui regardait aussi.

L'information fut relayée par le traducteur et Koki cria :

- Laisse la clé dedans et continue ! Vite !

Les suivantes ne donnant rien non plus, ce fut accroupi et la tête rentrée dans les épaules, qu'il dut décrocher celles qui restaient et revenir devant le coffre. Il n'en avait pas plus de six dans la main . Deux d'entre elles devaient donc... [CLIC]... [CLIC]... convenir.

- Ouvre le coffre, prend le truc et barre-toi ! s'époumona Kamenashi qui, en voyant le plafond si bas, craignait un nouveau prisonnier.

En une poignée de secondes, Junno saisit le rouleau de parchemin et se mit presque à ramper jusqu'à la sortie. Il se faufile hors de la cellule juste avant qu'un grand bruit se fasse entendre, indiquant que plafond et plancher s'étaient rencontrés.

- Ouf, c'était juste, commenta Nakamaru, soulagé.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah mais quelle épreuve de diiignue ! s'exclama Junno. J'ai failli me foirer !

- C'est clair que c'était sur le fil, approuva Ueda, mais t'as eu l'indice, c'est l'essentiel.

- Et il faut se hâter d'aller à la prochaine aventure, fit l'animateur quand il eut compris les propos de ses candidats. Yuichi va d'ailleurs aller s'équiper.

A l'entente du mot, le teint dudit Yuichi vira au crayeux.

- Non ! Non, non, non et non ! s'écrlia-t-il en allant se cacher derrière la haute stature de Taguchi. Ca va bien oui ? J'en ai marre, moi ! Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre, j'y vais pas ! Pas moyen ! C'est non, niet, no, iie et la même réponse dans toutes les langues que vous voulez ! Y'en a marre du foutage de gueule ! Trouvez un autre pigeon !

- Ca y est, il pète un câble… constata Junno.

- Il a les nerfs qui lâchent… remarqua Kazuya.

- Il disjoncte… fit Tanaka.

- On aurait dut faire « Takeshi… »…

- La ferme, Taguchi !

Il y eut un silence, puis le leader s'approcha de son aîné.

- Maru, calmes-toi…

- Nooooon ! Je veux paaaaaas !

- Nakamaru !

- Non !

- Yuichi !

- N…

[Clac]

- Ca va mieux là ?

- Aïeuh… T'es pas doux quand tu mets une baffe… se plaignit le beat-boxer.

- Désolé, s'excusa Kame. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour faire finir ta crise de panique. On va pas te laisser en plan.

Le cadet du groupe regarda le français, puis demanda :

- L'un de nous peut le remplacer ? C'est vraiment une phobie pour lui.

Tournant la tête vers Tatsumi pour avoir la traduction, Olivier fixa ensuite le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

- D'après le règlement, non. Mais étant donné la situation, je lui accorde le droit d'échanger cette épreuve avec l'une des suivantes, mais il ne pourra pas la choisir.

- Merci. Tant que ce n'est pas en hauteur, il s'en fiche.

- Alors qui prend sa place ?

Lorsque la nouvelle eut été annoncée au bienheureux gracié, tous cinq se concertèrent et Koki se proposa spontanément.

- Jolie solidarité, fit Minne.

- Un pour tous, tous pour six ! s'exclama Junno en souriant.

- … La vraie phrase c'est « un pour tous, tous pour un », mais bon, on t'en veux pas, hein, fit Maru.

- Oh ça va, hein.

Ils ne purent aller plus loin dans cette passionnante conversation, car l'animateur repartait déjà en petites foulées.

- Finalement, « Takeshi… », ça aurait pas été si mal, fit un Kame essoufflé.

- Ah ! Qu'est ce que je disais ! triompha Taguchi.

- Roh mais arrêtez de vous plaindre, je m'amuse bien, moi, fit Koki.

- Tu diras peut-être plus ça tout à l'heure, fit Yuichi qui se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il savait qu'un autre partait à l'échafaud à sa place.

Tous regardèrent le rappeur se faire équiper d'un harnais et prendre place, debout, sur une sorte de balançoire géante constituée d'un simple cadre en métal.

- Comme vous le constatez, votre ami est debout sur un pendule. Le code pour ouvrir la boite contenant l'indice, est inscrit sur un portefeuille en bois, plus loin devant lui. Pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre, vous devez tirer sur cette corde qui le fera balancer comme une cloche, expliqua Olivier Minne. Il vous donnera ensuite le code pour libérer l'indice.

- Yamero… Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la cloche ? marmonna Tanaka quand ils eurent la traduction.

Les quatre garçons empoignèrent donc la corde à deux mains.

- Prêts ? fit Kamenashi lorsque la clepsydre fut retournée. Un, deux, trois !

Ils tirèrent donc tous vers le bas, faisant aller Koki d'avant en arrière.

- Plus fort, les gars ! fit celui-ci, qui ne se tenait à la structure qui le supportait, que d'une main.

De nouveau, Kazuya, Yuichi, Tatsuya et Junno actionnèrent le dispositif de concert et le mouvement de balancier prit de l'ampleur.

- Encore ! J'y suis pas là !

Il fallut encore plusieurs tractions enchaînées, pour que Koki puisse atteindre ledit portefeuille en bois, qu'il eut juste le temps d'attraper, avant de repartir vers l'arrière.

- Donne-nous le code ! fit Kame, alors que tous relâchaient doucement la corde.

Le rappeur jeta un œil sur ce qu'il tenait, puis cria :

- 6-4-2 !

Aussitôt, Tatsuya se précipita vers le cadenas qui fermait la boite contenant le rouleau de parchemin, dont il extrait celui-ci, le brandissant en signe de victoire.

- Yay ! Koki, tu gère ! s'exclama Kazuya.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, dit alors l'animateur. Pendant qu'on déséquipe votre ami, il faut nous rendre à la prochaine aventure.

PENDANT CE TEMPS, DANS LES GEOLES…

- Y'a du soleil et des nanas, darla dirladada,

Bienvenue à Galaswinda, darla dirladada,

On va s'en fourrer jusque là, darla dirladada,

Pousse la banane et moud l'kawa, darla dirladada (3), braillait Jin, qui ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qu'il racontait.

Il y eut un silence, qui laissa espérer à La Boule, que son prisonnier très bruyant en avait terminé, surtout que ce qu'il « chantait » dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait manifestement pas, était horriblement écorché par son accent étranger. Malheureusement pour l'infortuné geôlier, l'inspiration revint bien vite à Akanishi, qui enchaîna dans son propre idiome :

- Yatta ! Yatta !

Tohsen kakujitou.

Yatta ! yatta !

Nihon daihuyoh.

Yannaru burai kenkoh da.

Everybody say yatta ! (4)

(3) G.O Culture "la dirlada des bronzes" - 1993

(4) Happa-tai "yatta !" - 2001

DEVANT LA PORTE DE LA NOUVELLE AVENTURE

L'équipe émergea devant une porte surmontée d'un énorme tuyau noir, duquel sortait une échelle et coulait un filet d'eau ininterrompu.

Comme personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qui était attendu, les cinq nippons attendirent les explications de leur guide. Celui-ci porta le regard sur Ueda, le désignant tacitement comme candidat pour ce qui allait suivre, puis déclara :

- Pour cette épreuve, il va falloir entrer dans l'égout par cette échelle. A l'intérieur, c'est humide et le noir complet mais il va vous falloir vous y glisser jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez une boule. C'est sur cette boule qu'est inscrit le code permettant de libérer l'indice. Vous devrez la ramener en sens inverse jusqu'ici.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage fin de Tatsuya à l'entente de ce qui l'attendait. Chouette, lui qui aimait tellement ce genre de chose, il allait être servi.

- Allez, Tat-chan, on compte sur toi ! lui dit Kamenashi.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, fit le boxeur en commençant à grimper l'échelle.

Une fois en haut, en effet, l'aîné se rendit compte que l'obscurité totale l'empêchait de voir même sa main lorsqu'il la tendait devant lui. Il allait donc devoir progresser à tâtons et à quatre pattes pendant tout le parcours. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas claustrophobe… Il soupira, plissa le nez car l'odeur de l'eau croupie n'était pas des plus agréables et entama son avancée.

Après ce qui lui sembla être de nombreux mètres, il poussa un juron, inquiétant ses camarades.

- Tat-chan ? Ca va ? demanda Nakamaru.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? questionna à son tour Junno.

- J'ai entendu des bruits louches ! répondit Ueda, avant de jurer à nouveau. Et y'a un truc qui m'a touché !

- Ah oui, rigola alors l'animateur. J'ai oublié de préciser que, comme dans tout égout, il y a aussi des rats dans celui-ci.

- Merde, j'espère qu'il a pas entendu, marmonna Tanaka, avant de crier à son ami : C'est pas grave, Tat-chan, avance !

- Ouais ouais !

Se demandant bien ce qui se passait, l'aîné continua à avancer. L'inconvénient majeur, quand on ne voyait rien comme ça, c'était qu'on perdait très rapidement la notion du temps, des distances et qu'on finissait par oublier ce qui était le bas et ce qui était le haut. Bref, on finissait complètement perdu, ce qui était son cas en l'occurrence. Il avait l'impression d'être là-dedans depuis des heures sans avancer d'un poil, alors qu'il ne faisait que ça depuis qu'il y était entré. De nouveau, il sentit plusieurs contacts contre ses mollets nus et entendit des couinements.

- Ah putain, c'est des rats ! réalisa-t-il, dégoûté mais pas effrayé.

- Tat-chan, le temps ! Dépêche-toi ! cria Taguchi, les yeux sur la clepsydre qui avait déjà écoulé les trois quarts de son contenu.

- Je le sens mal, cet indice-là, marmonna Kamenashi en grimaçant.

Après avoir tourné, la main droite du boxeur entra en contact avec un objet sphérique et il comprit que c'était le fameux code dont ils avaient besoin. N'ayant pas de poche, il le garda en main et, ne pouvant pas faire demi-tour dans l'étroit boyau, Tatsuya se résolut à rebrousser chemin en marche arrière, ce qui s'avéra aussi malaisé qu'inconfortable.

A l'extérieur, une explosion retentit, venant de la boite contenant l'indice. Le temps était écoulé et l'indice venait de voler en fumée, faisant grogner les cinq garçons. Ils n'en voulaient pas à leur ami qui avait fait ce qu'il pouvait, mais bon, ils se retrouvaient sans indice du coup, ce qui ne les arrangeait pas trop.

Après de nouvelles pérégrinations dans le noir, Ueda redescendit l'échelle aussi vite qu'il le put, avant de regarder la bille dans sa main.

- 3-1-… commença-t-il à lire, avant d'être interrompu par Koki.

- Laisse tomber. L'indice s'est autodétruit, lui annonça Tanaka.

- Merde… Désolé, les gars, s'excusa l'aîné, mortifié.

- T'as fais de ton mieux. Il faut espérer qu'on s'en sortira mieux sur la prochaine épreuve, sinon on va finir pas bien du tout, dit Kame.

- La prochaine aventure est pour Kazuya, qui va aller s'équiper, annonça Minne.

La suspicion se peignit sur le visage de l'interpelé, qui le regarda en coin.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Mais le nain qui était soudain réapparu au côté du français, ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger plus avant et l'entraina à sa suite, manquant lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Les quatre autres le suivirent d'un regard amusé et emboitèrent le pas au français, jusqu'à l'étage inférieur, où ils s'arrêtèrent devant une trappe ouverte dans le sol et dans laquelle on distinguait de l'eau.

- Son brushing va être foutu, rigola Yuichi.

- C'est déjà fait depuis la boue, rétorqua Koki, hilare.

- Il va pas aimeeeeeer, renchérit Junno, mort de rire.

De fait, la mine du leader lorsqu'il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, revêtu d'une combinaison de plongée et des lunettes de piscine sur le front, disait assez bien qu'en effet, il n'aimait pas.

- Woh, qu'est ce que t'es sex, comme ça, Kame, le charia Tanaka.

- Y'a pas à dire, la combi de plongée, ça vous pose un homme, renchérit Ueda.

- Ah mais fermez-la ! s'exclama Kamenashi, plus que grognon, en s'approchant de la trappe.

- Vous allez pénétrer dans une citerne inondée, expliqua l'animateur. A l'intérieur, il y a une cage immergée dans laquelle seul le plafond est à l'air libre. Au fond, il y a un enchevêtrement de tuyaux métalliques percé de trois tiges maintenues par des boulons. Retirer ces tiges libèrera les trois balles composant le code.

- Woh, ça a pas l'air simple, souffla Nakamaru, qui n'avait soudain plus tellement envie de se moquer de son leader.

- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda encore Minne.

- Non, mai j'ai pas le choix donc… répondit le candidat lorsqu'il eut la traduction.

Il entra donc dans l'eau et commença par jurer que bordel elle était froide cette saloperie de flotte. Il ajusta ensuite ses lunettes, s'immergea ensuite totalement et, en nageant, emprunta un couloir, jusqu'à la fameuse cage. Mettant la tête dans l'eau, il aperçut son ouverture, assez étroite, qui lui fit penser qu'il valait mieux être taillé comme une brindille pour cette épreuve. Il inspira profondément, avant de plonger profondément dans la citerne, et, prenant appui sur les côtés du passage, de s'y faufiler. Il remonta ensuite jusqu'au « plafond » constitué d'un simple trou de la longueur de la cage, en travers duquel se trouvaient deux barreau. Prenant une grande respiration, il plongea jusqu'au tuyau, cherchant ce qu'il devait faire exactement. En apercevant trois boulons métalliques, il comprit tout de suite et se mit à les dévisser aussi vite que possible, puis, essoufflé, remonta prendre de l'air, avant de redescendre. Il parvint à dévisser le premier papillon et à retirer l'axe correspondant, avant de devoir retourner respirer en surface.

- Il a une bonne technique, commenta le français.

- C'est bien, Kame ! lui cria Koki. Continue comme ça !

L'interpelé s'immergea de nouveau totalement et, s'attaqua au second, placé sur la gauche cette fois, en bénissant leurs répétitions intensives qui lui donnaient pas mal d'endurance. Bientôt, la tige fut libérée de ses entraves et il l'ôta, avant de se mettre à défaire le dernier boulon, libérant ainsi les trois balles composant le code. Il regarda les trois chiffres puis, essoufflé, remonta à la surface et cria :

- 2-5-1 ! 2-5-1 !

Aussitôt, Junno se précipita sur le cadenas et positionna les chiffres. La boite se déverrouilla et il se saisit de l'indice.

- C'est bon, Kame, tu peux revenir ! lui cria Yuichi.

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, Kazuya repris une inspiration et replongea pour se faufiler en sens inverse dans l'étroit passage, il suivit à nouveau le couloir rempli d'eau et grimpa l'échelle pour ressortir.

- Yeah ! Kame t'es le meilleur ! s'exclama Ueda en souriant.

- Qu'est ce que vous croyez… fit-il d'un faux air arrogant, en repoussant en arrière ses cheveux trempés, avant d'ouvrir sa combinaison pour faire glisser le haut jusqu'à sa taille, laissant l'eau qui gouttait de son visage ruisseler sur son torse.

- Oi, tu fais quoi là ? protesta Koki. Y'a pas de fans à faire kyater, alors arrête de te désaper !

- Bah on sait jamais.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on en a ici ? Tu rêve.

- En fait, intervint Tatsumi, vous en avez. Mais pas autant qu'au Japon.

- Sérieux ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous, ébahis par la nouvelle.

- Sans vouloir interrompre une discussion qui semble passionnante, déclara alors l'animateur, il va falloir continuer.

Le traducteur leur répéta ses paroles, puis Maru, Junno, Koki et Tatsuya le suivirent. Il y eut un moment de flottement, le temps que Kazuya, de nouveau changé, les rejoigne, puis Minne se tourna vers Nakamaru.

- Cette aventure est celle contre laquelle vous avez échangé tout à l'heure. C'est la Cabine Abandonnée. A l'intérieur, vous trouverez un téléphone un peu particulier, qui vous permettra d'entendre et de résoudre une énigme du Père Fouras.

Lorsqu'il eut la traduction des explications, Yuichi entra dans la cellule, bien décidé à faire oublier ses précédents échecs et se glissa par-dessous, dans l'étrange cabine téléphonique. Le téléphone sonna alors et il en approcha l'oreille.

- Mushi mushi ?

- Mon petit Yuichi, c'est vous ? fit la fausse voix chevrotante du Père Fouras, dans un assez bon japonais.

- Oui oui, c'est moi, répondit le concerné, pas encore habitué à être appelé par son prénom.

- Ca va ? Tout se passe comme vous voulez ?

- Ca peut aller, mais c'est pas évident.

- Je n'en doute pas. Bien, voici l'énigme : « Il aime à être montré et suivi Et l'imiter est… ».

Il fut interrompu par un cri de surprise autant que de dégoût, poussé par le candidat, qui venait de recevoir un insecte dans le cou et de s'en débarrasser.

- Mon petit Yuichi, vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui oui, mais il se passe des trucs biz… Aaaaaaaaah !

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? questionna innocemment le Père Fouras.

- Rien. Conti-nueeeeeeez ! fit Nakamaru, qui essayait de chasser les deux blattes qui lui étaient tombées sur la tête.

- Bon bon… « … Et l'imiter est toujours bon Il peut servir de leçon… ».

De nouveau, une exclamation de l'infortuné Maru interrompit l'énoncé de l'énigme.

- Vous êtes bien dissipé.

- Mais j'y peux r… Ah noooooon !

- Je continue ?

- Oui ouiiiiiiiii ! fit Yuichi, qui commençait à se dire qu'il était abonné aux épreuves pouries.

- « … Et de mise en garde aussi ». Qui est-il ? Je répète : « Il aime à être montré et suivi Et l'imiter est toujours bon Il peut servir de leçon Et de mise en garde aussi ». Qui est-il ?

Il y eut un silence uniquement troublé par les gesticulations du KAT-TUN se défendant contre les attaques sournoises d'insectes plus dégoûtants les uns que les autres. Comment réfléchir dans ces conditions ? Il avait même du mal à se souvenir de cette fichue énigme, alors la résoudre…

En tentant d'oublier les nuisibles, il se repassa mentalement chaque phrase et les deux dernières lui apportèrent un éclairage.

- Alors, mon petit ? fit le Père Fouras au téléphone. Le temps file.

- L'exemple, répondit l'interpelé, soudain sûr de lui.

- En effet. Bien joué. Je vous libère l'indice.

- Merci.

Soulagé que ce calvaire prenne fin, le beat-boxeur sortit rapidement, victorieux.

- Yay ! s'exclama Junno.

- Un indice de plus ! Ca nous en fait quatre, fit Tatsuya.

- Et nous allons maintenant nous diriger vers la salle du Conseil, pour la dernière partie de cette aventure, annonça Olivier Minne.

PENDANT CE TEMPS, DANS LES GEOLES…

Jin, qui commençait à ne pas avoir très chaud dans le souterrain, venait, sans le savoir, de trouver une chanson tout à fait de circonstance, qu'il se mit à brailler :

- Fous ta cagoule !

Fous ta cagoule !

Ou t'auras froid, t'auras les glandes, t'auras les boules !

Fous ta cagoule, ouais !

Fous ta cagoule !

La chair de poule, le nez qui coule, fous ta cagoule ! (5)

La Boule restant désespérément stoïque (ou peut-être n'avait-il plus de tympans à force) face à son talent vocal (hum…), ce fut désespéré, qu'il enchaîna, sans davantage comprendre ce qu'il disait :

- Tu m'fais trop pitié tu m'soule vas-y parle à ma main,

Si t'as pas compris ça veut dire oublie-moi hum hum.

J't'écoute pas t'existe pas donc vas-y parle à ma main,

Si t'as pas compris ça veut dire non merci hum hum. (6)

(5) Fatal Bazooka « Fous ta cagoule » - 2006

(6) Fatal Bazooka « Parle à ma main » - 2007


	5. Chapter 5 : Les duels

- Ici va se jouer le temps que vous allez passer en salle du trésor, expliqua l'animateur lorsqu'ils eurent tous gagné le milieu du second étage. Des duels vous seront proposés, qui pourront vous faire gagner ou perdre de précieuses secondes.

- Olivier, l'interpella alors le Père Fouras depuis la pièce adjacente. C'est vous ?

- Bien sûr, Père Fouras, répondit l'interpelé en se penchant légèrement vers l'ouverture dans le mur. Qui voulez vous que ce soit d'autre ?

- Ah. Oui, bien sûr. Pouvez-vous m'envoyer Tatsuya, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr.

Il regarda le concerné et lui fit signe que c'était à lui, puis le regarda entrer.

La pièce était plongée dans une semi pénombre et face à lui, se trouvait le Père Fouras. Autour, d'étranges personnages, dont le visage était dissimulé par d'identiques casques noirs en forme de tête de tigre surmontant un costume fait d'une longue tunique moirée et d'une chemise blanche. Le tout étant si informe, qu'il était impossible de dire si ceux qui se trouvaient dessous étaient des hommes ou des femmes.

- Tatsuya… Rebonjour, Tatsuya, fit le « vieil homme ». Vous vous êtes plutôt bien débrouillé dans l'égout, non ?

- Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas réussi à temps.

- Vous n'êtes pas satisfait ? Alors j'espère que vous vous en sortirez mieux sur le duel qui vous attend. Ouverture du duel.

Un rai de lumière apparut soudain sur le personnage à tête de tigre placé sur la gauche de la pièce et la table devant laquelle il se tenait, les éclairant partiellement. Il se saisit des anneaux présents au centre du meuble et tira sur chaque partie, dévoilant deux fois deux tiges métalliques reliées par une cordelette et deux poids. Le personnage positionna les deux systèmes face à eux et le Père Fouras expliqua :

- Le Maître et vous, allez saisir chacun par un doigt le poids à votre disposition et tendre votre bras au dessus de la cordelette. Le premier qui la touche a perdu.

C'était donc une épreuve d'endurance, qui allait nécessiter d'avoir des muscles dans les bras. Il devrait donc s'en sortir.

- Mais avant de commencer, il va falloir parier.

- Parier ? s'étonna Ueda.

- Parier le temps que vous gagnerez ou perdrez dans la salle du trésor. Il dépend de vous. Vous avez le choix entre dix, quinze ou vingt secondes. Que voulez-vous prendre ?

Il était assez sûr de lui, mais l'entreprise était risquée. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision, mais espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à le regretter, sinon, ce serait les autres qui le lui feraient regretter. Et pendant un bon moment.

- Vingt secondes, déclara-t-il.

Le personnage appuya sur un bouton et une lumière bleue illumina le tube correspondant à la durée sélectionnée.

- Procédez, ordonna le « vieil homme ».

Saisissant le poids avec l'index de sa main droite, Ueda tendit son bras au dessus de sa propre ligne et l'attente commença. L'objet ne devait pas peser plus de hui-cent grammes, mais il était évident qu'à la longue, avec aussi peu de prise, leurs bras allaient fatiguer et que ne pas craquer serait plus une question de volonté qu'autre chose. Pour le moment, ça allait. Les muscles qu'il avait développés grâce à la boxe l'empêchaient de trop ressentir le poids métallique.

- Egalité pour le moment, commenta la Père Fouras.

Les secondes s'égrenaient lentement. Après une bonne minute, le bras de l'« homme tigre » s'affaissa dangereusement vers la cordelette et remonta avec effort.

- Reprenez-vous, Maître ! l'apostropha le « vieil homme » en le remarquant.

Il fatiguait. Tatsuya aussi, mais il ne le montrait pas. Ou du moins, pas de la même façon. Son bras restait stable, mais il le sentait trembler. Pourtant il tenait bon. Il tiendrait bon pour ces précieuses vingt secondes. Une minute trente. Là, ça devenait aussi difficile que pénible. Il fallait que son adversaire craque avant lui, car les tressaillements dont le bras du KAT-TUN était pris pouvaient lui faire toucher la corde à tout moment, d'autant que, sans qu'il le veuille, il baissait de plus en plus. Et soudain, le soulagement : le « Maître », épuisé, toucha son dispositif et tous deux purent poser leur fardeau.

- Le Maître a perdu. Bien joué, Tatsuya. Venez verser dans la colonne du temps, celui que vous avez gagné.

Content de lui, Ueda se saisit du tube contenant les billes et le vida.

- Envoyez-moi donc Kazuya.

- D'accord.

L'aîné ressortit sous les félicitations de ses amis et se tourna vers son leader.

- A toi, lui dit-il. Bon courage.

Un peu nerveux, Kamenashi entra à son tour et attendit que le personnage prenne la parole.

- Mon petit Kazuya… Ca va ? lui demanda le Père Fouras en japonais.

- Ca va oui. Et vous ?

- Ma foi, plutôt pas mal vu mon âge. Vous êtes prêt ?

- Oui.

- Ouverture du duel.

Le « Maître » ouvrit la table devant lui et Kame découvrit une multitude de rectangles transparents placés debout, en forme de vague.

- Vous avez déjà joué aux dominos ? reprit le Père Fouras.

- Quand j'étais enfant, oui.

- Et bien ça ne va pas vous servir.

Ah ah... Super marrant...

- Vous avez le même nombre de dominos, le Maître et vous. A vous de les placer où vous voulez sur le chemin de cristal. Celui qui fait tout tomber a perdu.

OK. Simple, mais il vallait mieux éviter d'avoir la tremblote.

- Le premier coup est pour vous, indiqua le personnage, mais auparavant, misez le temps que vous pouvez gagner. Il reste dix et deux fois quinze secondes.

- Quinze secondes, décida le leader.

Le tube fut illuminé de bleu, puis Kazuya se concentra et se saisit d'une pièce, qu'il plaça au début du chemin. Il vallait mieux être stratégique. S'il la plaçait u milieu, il avait plus de chances de tout faire basculer selon lui. Surtout quand le jeu serait plus avancé et qu'il y aurait des dominos partout.

Un à un, les deux adversaires placèrent plus de la moitié de leurs pièces, Kamenashi cherchant à les espacer, le « Maître » à le bloquer pour le forcer à les mettre côte à côte. Les dominos étaient maintenant relativement proches les uns des autres, ce qui multipliait grandement les risques de chute.

En retenant presque son souffle, Kame saisit l'un des siens par la tranche entre deux doigts et, avec d'infinies précautions, le plaça entre deux autres. Ouf,sauvé. A son tour, l'« homme tigre » avança la main pour poser la sienne et le KAT-TUN en profita pour lui lancer intérieurement deux ou trois malédictions pour qu'il échoue. De fait, ou celles-ci se révélèrent efficaces ou l'homme était fatigué, mais il fit un mouvement e trop et l'ensemble des pièces s'écroula.

- Yosh ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le leader qui l'avait échappé belle.

- Ah non ! Ca ne va pas du tout ça ! Maître, vous exagérez ! râla le Père Fouras, avant de s'adresser à Kazuya : Félicitations. Venez prendre le tube et le verser dans la colonne du temps.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et s'exécuta, puis fut prié d'envoyer Junnosuke, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire dès qu'il quitta la pièce.

- Allez, Taguchi. Et te plante pas, hein, fit Koki.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit l'interpellé en pénétrant à son tour dans la salle.

- Mon petit Junnosuke, comment ça va ? fit le personnage, ce qui le fit rugir de rire.

- Petit ? Moi ? Ah bah celle-là, on me l'avait jamais faite !

- Allons, allons, concentrez-vous, le réprimanda le Père Fouras, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, ses amis qui voyaient tout, se frappaient le front du plat de la main.

- Oui, désolé, se reprit Taguchi aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

- Vous avez de la mémoire ?

- Bah dans notre métier, il vaut mieux, sinon ce serait très embêtant.

- Alors tant mieux, vous allez en avoir besoin. Devant vous, il y a des cartes dont la face imprimée est cachée. Chacun votre tour, vous allez en retourner deux pour trouver des paires. Le premier qui réunit trois paires remporte le duel. Mais avant de commencer, misez le temps que vous allez peut-être gagner.

- Hum… Dix secondes, décida Junno.

- C'est noté, fit le Père Fouras en illuminant le tube choisi d'une lumière bleue. A vous.

Hochant la tête, Taguchi retourna une carte en bois devant lui, puis une autre sur le côté.

- Mygale et rat. Manqué, constata le personnage.

L'adversaire retourna le même rat, puis un tigre. Le même tigre fut retourné par le KAT-TUN, puis une carte vers le milieu, qui laissa apparaitre son jumeau. Coup de chance.

- Vous rejouez, indiqua le Père Fouras, tandis que le japonais prenait les cartes.

Réfléchissant, Junno retourna un scorpion et, sachant que le culot payait parfois, mit à jour la carte juste à côté qui était un rat. Evidemment, le « Maître » ne laissa pas passer cette chance et retrouva facilement le second.

- Egalité. Le Maître rejoue.

Revenant vers la mygale du début, l'adversaire de Junno la retourna et, au hasard puisque la seconde n'était pas encore apparue, retourna une carte. Mygale aussi. Merde…

- Deux paires à une, commenta le Père Fouras avec une évidente satisfaction. Le Maître rejoue.

Il ne restait désormais plus que cinq cartes sur la table, soit deux paires et une qui ne servait à rien. Il allait falloir jouer serré.

L'« homme tigre » retourna un serpent, puis un scorpion.

- Manqué. A vous.

Il n'y avait pas douze solutions : ou il prenait les bonnes, ce qui lui permettait de rejouer et d'avoir une chance de récupérer la dernière paire… ou il se plantait et son adversaire, manifestement plus observateur que lui, aurait gagné. Un peu tendu, il retourna le même scorpion et sa main survola les autres cartes avec hésitation. D'un coup, il le sentait over mal. Il posa la main sur la carte. La retourna. Boyard. Putain, c'était foutu. Après ça, « Maître retourna ensuite très facilement les deux scorpions et les deux serpents.

- Junnosuke, le Maître a gagné. Dix secondes vont donc être retirées à votre temps en salle du trésor. Vous pouvez partir. Envoyez-moi Koki, je vous prie.

Bien sûr, à son retour, les commentaires fusèrent.

- Putain, Taguchi, tu foire ! s'exclama Kame.

- On avait tout bon jusque là… fit Tatsuya.

- Je sais, je sais… Koki, à toi.

En secouant la tête comme un désespéré, le rappeur pénétra à son tour dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, Koki. Alors, vous êtes content d'être là ? demanda le Père Fouras lorsque le dernier de ses candidats eut prit place devant lui.

- Ouais, c'est marrant, répondit-il.

- Tant mieux. Mais trêve d'amusement, il va falloir être sérieux maintenant.

- Je me doute.

- Ouverture du duel.

La table sur la gauche s'ouvrit sur un présentoir en bois contenant des bâtons blancs. Interloqué, Tanaka tourna les yeux vers le personnage, en quête d'explications.

- Vous avez devant vous vingt bâtonnets. A chaque tour, vous pouvez choisir d'en prendre un, deux ou trois. Celui qui prend le dernier a perdu, déclara le Père Fouras en validant les quinze secondes restantes. A vous de commencer.

Concentré, Koki réfléchit quelques secondes, puis fit glisser deux bâtonnets hors de leur logement. Le « Maître », quant à lui, en ôta un seul et, de nouveau, le rappeur en prit deux, imité par son adversaire. Après un rapide calcul, Tanaka se saisit d'une seule pièce, alors que son opposant en prenait trois. Il ne restait plus que neuf bâtons maintenant. C'était maintenant qu'il allait falloir être tactique. Tanaka hésita, puis en retira deux et son adversaire décida à nouveau de n'en prendre qu'un. Plus que cinq. C'était tendu. Pendant près d'une minute, Koki ne bougea plus, réfléchissant à sa stratégie, puis il se décida à en retirer un. Apparemment sûr de lui, le « Maître » en prit trois et ce fut avec un sourire en coin, que le rappeur en prit un autre... laissant le dernier à son opposant.

- Vous remportez le duel, annonça le Père Fouras à contrecoeur. Venez verser vos quinze secondes dans la colonne du temps. Vous disposez désormais de trois minutes quarante pour la salle du trésor.

Avec satisfaction, Tanaka s'exécuta, puis quitta la pièce et rejoignit se amis, qui lui tapèrent sur l'épaule pour le féliciter.

PENDANT CE TEMPS, DANS LES GEOLES...

Visiblement rendu presque fou par la captivité, Jin en était désormais rendu à un répertoire d'autant plus inattendu, qu'il ne comprenait toujours pasce qu'il chantait.

- Oh hé oh hé oh, qu'il est beau, qu'il est laid, qu'il est beau,

Oh qu'il est beau, qu'il est beau le lavabo,

Ah qu'il et laid, qu'il est laid le bidet ! (7)

Puis, au bord de l'extinction de voix, il termina :

- Mangez-moi, mangez-moi, mangez-moi,

Mangez-moi,mangez-mi, mangez-moi,

C'est le chant du psylo qui supplie,

Qui joue avec les âmes,

Et ouvre les volets de la perfection. (8)

(7) Lagaf' « Bo le lavabo » - 1990

(8) Billy Ze Kick « Mangez-moi » - 1994


	6. Chapter 6 : La salle du trésor

En petites foulées, tout le monde rejoignit l'entrée de la salle du trésor, derrière laquelle les tigres feulaient de façon assez peu rassurante.

- A présent, il va vous falloir être rapides et concentrés, dit Olivier Minne, car dès que toutes les clés seront dans les serrures au dessus de moi, le temps commencera à défiler.

Il attendit que Tatsumi traduise ses paroles, puis donna un cartouche à Tatsuya, un à Kame et le dernier à Koki. Le moment approchant, chacun se plaça près d'un engin permettant de les ouvrir, puis leva les yeux. La dernière clé venait d'être introduite dans sa serrure, déclenchant le mécanisme de la porte. Celle-ci commença à s'ouvrir lentement et Félindra fit rentrer les tigres dans leur cage, tanfis que Ueda se précipitait pour ouvrir le tube, puis déroulait rapidement le parchemin.

- Harmonie, annonça-t-il, pendant que Koki l'imitait.

- Portée, fit celui-ci alors qu'à son tour, le leader s'occupait du sien.

- Récital.

Ils lâchèrent le tout, puis, après la traduction, commencèrent à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Un truc commun à « harmonie », « portée » et « récital », résuma Junno pour qu'ils y voient plus clair.

Il y eut un très court silence.

- La musique, non ? hasarda Tanaka. Un récital, c'est de la musique une portée c'est pour écrire les notes de musique et la musique c'est des notes assemblées de façon harmonieuse.

- Ouais, ça doit être ça ! s'exclama Kame. Bon, on se répartit les lettres, ajouta-t-il alors que la porte atteignait le haut de la grille. M. U. S. I. Q. U. E.

Chaque lettre désigna tout à tour Taguchi, Tanaka, Nakamaru, Ueda et lui-même et ils se précipitèrent tous dans la salle, vers le damier géant. Ils perdirent quelques précieuses secondes à identifier les lettres avant que chacun rejoigne la sienne, puis il revint à Kazuya, le dernier placé, de poser les boulets sur le U et le E.

- Félindra ! Tête de tigre ! cria l'animateur de sa place.

L'interpellée fit alors pivoter une tête de tigre rouillée par l'air marin, placée près de la cage des fauves et tous retinrent leur souffle. S'ils s'étaient plantés, ce serait la loose intégrale.

Il y eut un bruit mécanique, qui sembla durer une éternité, puis le bruit joyeux de centaines de pièces tombant en cascade dans la fontaine aux Boyards et tous cinq se mirent alors à courir t Kamenashi eut une idée :

- Taguchi ! Porte Ueda, on va mettre les pièces sur lui, comme ça on en aura plus !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le plus grand et lourd du groupe attrapa son ami bien plus léger sous les genoux et les aisselles et le souleva, le calant contre lui avant de s'approcher de la fontaine. Passant les mains à travers les barreaux rouillés, les trois autres commencèrent à déposer aussi rapidement que possible sur Tatsuya, toutes les poignées et brassées de pièces qu'ils pouvaient, le tas de Boyards augmentant rapidement.

- La porte ! les prévint soudain Minne par l'intermédiaire de Tatsumi, alors que celle-ci amorçait sa descente.

- On a encore quelques secondes ! fit Koki bien qu'il soit conscient que Junno, malgré ses muscles, ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps comme ça.

En effet, leur ami était le plus léger de tous, mais entre son poids et celui des Boyards accumulés…

- Vite ! cria encore Minne par la bouche du traducteur.

Alors, Junno se mit à courir en direction de la porte en prenant garde à la fois de ne pas tomber et de ne pas lâcher son ami cramponné à son cou, tandis que Kame, Maru et Koki essayaient encore de grappiller quelques pièces. Le plus grand franchit rapidement les quatre marches et se courba un peu pour passer, avant d'aller vider son chargement doré dans un chaudron en cuivre. A bout de force, il le posa sur le sol et souffla, alors que les trois autres rampaient presque pour passer sous la porte, faisant tomber quelques pièces au passage. La porte se referma totalement, un fouet claqua et les tigres reprirent possession de la salle du trésor désertée, alors que tous cinq ramassaient ce qui était à terre pour le déposer dans le récipient.

- Félicitations, vous avez réussi, fit Minne. Ca n'a pas toujours été facile, mais vous vous en êtes sortis. Mais avant de découvrir le montant de vos gains, nous allons laisser votre ami emprisonné nous retrouver.

Après quelques instants, un Jin somnolent d'ennui et totalement aphone à force d'avoir braillé pendant si longtemps, les rejoignit, poussé par un La Boule ravi d'être enfin débarrassé de lui.

- Alors, Bakanishi, c'était sympa la prison ? demanda un Tanaka fatigué mais hilare.

Un grognement indistinct lui répondit.

- Bah alors, t'as perdu ta langue ? demanda Tatsuya.

En grognant de nouveau, Jin montra sa gorge, puis croisa les mains devant lui.

- Attend, me dis pas que… commença Kazuya.

- T'es aphone ? termina Junno.

Le malheureux hochant la tête en guise de confirmation, les cinq autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Sacré Bakanishi, fit Yuichi.

- Je me demande comment tu as fais, renchérit Ueda.

Un toussotement discret attira leur attention et ils tournèrent la tête vers le français.

- Connaitre le montant de vos gains vous intéresse ou vous préférez vous moquer de votre ami ?

Les membres du groupe se turent après la traduction de Tatsumi et regardèrent les deux nains porter le chaudron jusqu'à une balance, puis y verser son contenu. Il y eut un flottement de quelques secondes, avant qu'un chiffre ne s'inscrive sur l'écran.

- Cent quarante sept mille huit cent cinquante deux euros, annonça l'animateur. Joli.

- Heu… Et en yens, ça fait combien ? demanda Kazuya.

- Un peu plus de vingt millions deux cent cinquante mille yens, répondit Tatsumi.

- Uwah ! Génial ! s'exclama Koki.

- Franchement, on a géré ! fit Junno.

- Alors, les gars, franchement, c'était pas plus excitant de faire ça que « Takeshi » ? demanda Tanaka.

- Si, mais plus ja-mais ! répondirent les autres en chœur.


End file.
